Unexpected
by Edele Lane
Summary: Chapter Fifteen Added RR please, as this is the final chapter, SS
1. Forever

**Title:** Unexpected  
**Author:** Edele Lane  
**E-mail:** Edyn04@aol.com  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Everything "Alias;"-related; does not belong to me. It belongs to J.J. Abrams and probably 900 other people associated with him.  
**Archive:** Nowhere yet, but if you want it, take it and then e-mail me so I'll know.  
**Feedback:** Please;x  
**Summary:** Sark knows about Sydney's double-agent status and wants to help in the fight to bring down SD-6.  
**Dedication:** This is for Ash who reads each part before it is posted here and is undoubtedly my best (and favorite) critic.**  
******

  
  
Forever  
  
  
  


Sydney sat next to him on her overcoat spread across the sand.  
  
I can't believe it's happened, she said quietly. I mean, it's _finally_ happened. She shook her head slightly and tears streamed down her cheeks.  
  
The man sitting next to her rubbed her back. It was long overdue.  
  
Sydney said softly. She turned her head to look at him and smiled. We did it.  
  
You did, he said, returning the smile.  
  
You helped a lot, Sydney insisted.  
  
He shook his head good-naturedly. It was all you.  
  
Sydney laughed. She gazed far into his eyes for a few moments before turning her head to look at the sunset. The two of them stared out at the ocean and beyond. The sky was a brilliant amber with yellow, red, purple, blue, and gray flowing across the backdrop.  
  
Quite symbolic, Sydney pointed out as the sun officially went down and the sky had begun to darken a bit.  
  
The man gazed at her, willing her to turn her head towards him. He wanted to do what he had been yearning to do since he began working with her. There had been so many moments between them in the time they had worked together, but he had been afraid to take advantage of those times. He knew that in the way he looked at her, she had to have picked up on what he was feeling towards her. He just wanted to be sure that she felt the same way. It seemed that she did—she had been gazing at him with the same kind of look he had reserved for her for quite a while now.  
  
Sydney shook her head slightly in disbelief at what they had accomplished as she stared at the darkening sky. She smiled, thinking about the man sitting beside her. She had asked him to come here for a reason, and she was sure he knew her intentions. When she had approached him, she said she wanted to take a walk along the beach and talk. He had agreed, a bit reluctantly. She knew it was because he was afraid they might be followed, someone might overhear their conversation, the list went on.  
  
They had walked along the shore, looking around every few minutes to see if someone was watching from afar. She had suggested they sit down and he had nodded in concurrence.  
  
Sydney had been waiting for the right moment. She knew there had been opportunities. But she wanted to wait until it was all over. Just in case she got too attached and something were to happen. She wasn't sure she would be able to deal with it. She had lost so many people already, she didn't think she could stand to lose anyone else.  
  
But she was safe now. _They_ were safe now. They were devoid of any kind of obstacles that could threaten to stand in their way. She knew she needed to do it now—do what she planned to do from when she had suggested they take a walk.  
  
She took a deep breath.  
  
And began something she hoped would last forever.


	2. News

**News  
  
  
  
**

Six months earlier.  
**  
  
  
**Sark grabbed Sydney's arm as she was walking to her car. She spun around and narrowed her eyes at him as she shrugged his hand off.  
  
I need to talk to you, he whispered.  
  
Sydney crossed her arms over her chest. So talk.  
  
Not here.  
  
Why not?  
  
Sark sighed. Trust me.  
  
Sydney frowned and looked down at the concrete floor of the parking garage. Let's meet somewhere.  
  
Sark asked.  
  
Sydney threw her arms up in exasperation. I don't know, pick a place!  
  
It was _your_ idea, Sark shot back.  
  
Fuck it, Sydney muttered and went to open the driver's side door when Sark placed both hands on the car, trapping her. He looked into her eyes and saw the anger in them.  
  
There's a park not far from here. I'm sure you've been there. There's a bench by a rather large willow tree, he told her. We'll meet there.  
  
Sydney nodded, gazing into Sark's ice blue eyes. They stood there a moment longer before Sark finally nodded and went to his car.  
  
  
Not more than fifteen minutes later, Sydney was striding up to the bench at which she and Sark had decided to meet.  
  
He wasn't there.  
  
She took a seat on the bench and wondered what it was that he wanted to talk to her about. She stared into space and squinted her eyes as she continued to think.  
  
Her rumination was interrupted when Sark plunked himself down beside her. She sighed and leaned back against the bench. They sat in silence for a few moments before Sark spoke.  
  
I don't want to waste your time here, so I'll just come out with it. He sighed briefly. I know you're a double-agent.  
  
Sydney wasn't sure how to react. Should she pretend she had no clue what he was talking about? Or should she nod in concession? She chose the former.  
  
I-I don't know what you're talking about, Sark, my loyalty lies with SD-6. She stared into his eyes, trying to convince him to believe her lie.  
  
Sark shook his head. Don't play dumb, Ms. Bristow. I know what you're doing.  
  
Sydney looked away for a moment and sighed a bit. Tell me exactly what you know.  
  
You're a double-agent for the CIA working undercover at SD-6.  
  
Sydney had to laugh. So what are you going to do? Rat me out to Sloane? What was the point of this conversation?  
  
Sark frowned slightly at her. You want the truth?  
  
Sydney smirked.   
  
I want to help.  
  
Sydney raised an eyebrow. Excuse me? What do you mean you want to   
  
Just what I said, Sark told her. I want to do what you do.  
  
Sydney shook her head, her mouth hanging open slightly as she tried to form the words she wanted to say. Th-there's no _way_ they're going to let you work for them. You can't be trusted.  
  
Ms. Bristow, I understand what you're saying, but we both—despise—working for Sloane. We both want to bring down SD-6. If I can do it while working under the CIA's umbrella, it would mean that much more to me, Sark said quietly.  
  
Sydney turned her head to look at him and found his eyes staring into hers. She swallowed hard and sighed. What do you want me to do?  
  
Whatever you would do for something like this, talk to your superiors, I suppose, set up a meeting. Sark shrugged a bit. I assure you I am not doing this to bring harm to you or to jeopardize what you're trying to do. I'm serious about this.  
  
Sydney nodded slowly. I'll see what I can do. But if I'm not able to convince them—  
  
Sark cut her off. If you can't, it's fine. But I really do want to help.  
  
A small smile played on Sydney's lips. We need all the help we can get.  
  
Sark smiled a bit and they sat there in silence.  
  
I better be going, he said finally.  
  
Sydney said with a nod.  
  
I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this, Sark told her, patting her knee.  
  
Sydney considered slapping him, but decided against it and stood up. she said. I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Sark nodded and stood up as well. With a brief smile from both parties, they went their separate ways.


	3. Trying

**Author's Note:** I might use a middle name for Sydney in an upcoming chapter, so I just want to verify that we still don't know what it is beyond the fact that it starts with an If anyone has information that would discredit the no middle name as of yet, please let me know. Enjoy this chapter, sorry it's been a couple days. I'm itching to get to the good stuff, but there are some pesky details that I must deal with first before I can go there, so be patient if I don't have new chapters posted constantly. It was easier with Evasion,' every chapter had some kind of exciting bit in it. Anyways...enjoy chapter three;)**  
******

  
  
Trying  
  
  
  


The next morning, Sydney went to meet with Kendall, her father, and Vaughn.  
  
Absolutely not, Kendall was saying.  
  
Why not? He could really help us, Sydney argued.  
  
He cannot be trusted, Jack put in.  
  
We need all the help we can get, Sydney pointed out, if we ever want to destroy SD-6.  
  
Yes, I'm aware of that, but that help' is most certainly not going to come in the form of a trained assassin, Kendall stated.  
  
Look, I'm more than aware of what Sark has done in the past, but it's clear to me that he wants to make up for his past mistakes by helping us. Sydney sighed. My mother turned herself in wanting to do the exact same thing, and she has helped us land a great many blows to SD-6.  
  
Kendall shook his head. Agent Bristow, that is a completely different situation. Your mother is not in the field, she's locked up so that we can keep an eye on her, and—  
  
Yes, in a fucking cage. You don't have to remind me of the ludicrous arrangements she has, Sydney snapped.  
  
Kendall narrowed his eyes. It seems that I do because you still don't seem to understand that your mother is a _prisoner_. No matter what she has helped us with or whatever you might believe, she is still a prisoner of this country.  
  
Sydney's lip trembled a bit as she spoke. She wanted to deal with the situation the CIA had her mother in, but she wanted to take care of the issue of Sark first. We got off-topic, let's go back to discussing what Sark could do for us.  
  
You are the one who went off-topic, Agent Bristow, Kendall reminded her, and as far as Sark is concerned, I'm standing by my original decision.  
  
Please, at least on—I don't know—some kind of trial basis. If he betrays us, we can easily remove him, Sydney said.  
  
And raise suspicion with SD-6 when he magically turns up dead? Kendall said, raising his voice.  
  
We can come up with an explanation, that he was killed on a mission, Sydney told him, her voice rising in volume as well.  
  
Agent Bristow, I _know_ what it means to you to take down SD-6, and I'm not denying the fact that we need all the assistance we can garner, but there is no way in _hell_ that son of a bitch is going to work for the Central Intelligence Agency!  
  
Sydney opened her mouth to speak, but Vaughn beat her to it.  
  
Sir, with Sark's vast knowledge of Irina Derevko's organization and his experience in the field with everything he's done, I think he could be a worthy ally. Vaughn took a deep breath. I don't know about you, but I would much rather have him on our side than that of SD-6.  
  
Kendall stared at Vaughn for a moment before letting his eyes travel to Sydney, Jack, and a far wall respectively. Jack cleared his throat and Kendall turned to look his direction as he started to speak.  
  
I said a few minutes ago that I thought Sark could not be trusted. I still hold that belief. But, Mr. Vaughn is correct, it _would_ be to our advantage if he were working with us. Plus, in the event that he does betray us, it would be as simple as Sydney suggested to remove him.  
  
Kendall quirked his mouth into a frown as he mulled over Jack's words. He finally nodded. All right, we'll try it. He glanced at Sydney who was desperately trying to suppress a smile. Have him meet you somewhere after work. By then, we'll have a plan of how we want to proceed. I just hope this isn't a mistake.  
  
Sydney nodded and turned to leave. Vaughn stopped her when she was out of earshot of Kendall and Jack.  
  
Are you sure this is a good idea? he asked.  
  
Yes, I do, and why are you asking when you were just defending my opinion a minute ago?  
  
Yeah, but I wanted to be sure you know what's going to happen when Sark starts working for us, Vaughn stated.  
  
Sydney crossed her arms over her chest. What do you mean?  
  
Vaughn shrugged and stuffed his hands in his pockets. I just mean, that there will be another double agent inside SD-6. You and your father is one thing, but it's different with Sark. I mean, you're not exactly friends or anything, so I guess what I'm trying to say is that it's going to be more difficult.  
  
We'll work something out, Sydney assured him. I have to go, so I'll see you later.  
  
Yeah, see you.  
  
  
Sydney opened the front door of her house and spied Will sitting on the couch.  
  
she greeted him.  
  
Oh hey, Will said, glancing at her from the couch.  
  
Sydney hung up her coat and joined Will on the couch. She lifted her legs up and rested her calves on Will's lap. How are you doing?  
  
Great, actually, I met with Vaughn to get the results of my psych test, Will told her.  
  
How did that go?  
  
Well, I would say it went pretty well since I have a job again. He grinned at her.  
  
Sydney grinned back and touched his arm. I'm so glad things are— she paused, —working out, I guess it's safe to say. She looked down, guilt sweeping over her.  
  
Will lifted her chin up. I wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Sydney smiled and leaned back against the arm of the couch. Will was lightly drumming his fingers on Sydney's shins when a beeper went off. Sydney immediately checked to see if it was hers and was surprised to see that it wasn't. Will found himself smiling down at his beeper, remembering how Vaughn told him he would be contacted. He glanced back up and gave Sydney a grin.  
  
I got to go to work.  
  
Sydney giggled a bit. Will had uttered the words she had said so many times when her beeper had gone off in the middle of conversations with her friends. Will started to get up from the couch but Sydney kept her legs firmly planted in his lap. He chuckled a bit and finally Sydney pulled her legs back and sat pretzel-style on the cushions. She reached a hand out in front of him as he started to walk by her. It landed on his stomach.  
  
One thing before you go, I wanted to tell you, uh— she sighed and shook her head slightly, —I'll just be blunt, Sark's going to be working for the CIA as a double-agent inside SD-6.  
  
Will almost immediately plopped back down on the couch. His thigh grazed Sydney's feet. How and why? he asked, narrowing his eyes.  
  
Sydney swallowed. He cornered me yesterday, he said he wanted to meet with me to talk. So we went to a park and he told me he knew I was a double-agent, and that he wants to do the same thing I do.  
  
And the CIA is going to let him? Will asked in disbelief.  
  
Sydney nodded. My father, Vaughn, and I all convinced Kendall to let him. I mean, Vaughn even pointed out, it would be better to have Sark on our side.  
  
Will nodded slightly and looked down at his lap, thinking. So he's going to be doing the exact same thing as you? Going on missions and keeping things away from SD-6?  
  
Yeah, basically, Sydney said with a nod.  
  
How is that going to work, though? I mean, you two are like sworn enemies.  
  
I guess we'll have to work past it, Sydney said with a shrug.


	4. Preparation

**Preparation  
  
  
  
**

Sydney sat on the couch after Will left, just relaxing, something she rarely got a chance to do. She sighed contentedly and slid down so that she was lying on her back. She reached and found a throw pillow and rested it behind her head. With another sigh, she folded her hands over her stomach and closed her eyes.  
  
She had just started to doze off when the phone rang. She rolled her eyes. she muttered as she reached for the phone. she mumbled with a yawn.  
  
Joey's Pizza?  
  
Wrong number, she said with a sigh as she hung up. She brought her feet to the floor and stood up. She stretched and ran a hand through her hair. She made certain she had her keys and headed out the front door.  
  
  
she greeted Vaughn as she slid open the chain link fence and went to stand by him.  
  
Vaughn sighed. I just came from a meeting with Kendall. I have your instructions for bringing in Sark.  
  
Sydney nodded and crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against a table. Vaughn continued.  
  
You're to write out a meeting place and a time and discretely give it to Sark. We suggest tossing it in a trash can by his desk, if there is one.  
  
Sounds easy enough, Sydney said with a nod. What do I tell him when we meet?  
  
You'll bring him here after you tell him that he's been approved to work for us. It would be best if you met sometime at night, after work preferably, Vaughn told her.  
  
Yeah, Kendall mentioned meeting after work, Sydney said with a nod. Is that all?  
  
Vaughn nodded and Sydney turned to leave. he said quietly. Sydney turned to look at him. Just be careful, Sark might have an agenda we don't know about.  
  
Sydney said again and left.  
  
  
You're late, Sloane announced when Sydney walked into the conference room and took a seat next to her father.  
  
I know, I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling that well this morning, and I was too out of it to call in sick, Sydney mumbled, looking down at her lap.  
  
Sloane nodded and shook his head slightly, then turned to the monitor behind him. I'm assuming you remember this man, he said, gesturing to the photo of a man in a suit on the monitor.  
  
Carl Shatz, Sydney supplied automatically.  
  
Sloane said with a nod. Anyway, about the gyroscope you retrieved last week, there is a piece missing. He turned and nodded to Marshall who stood up.  
  
Thank you, okay, well, you know that the gyroscope is supposed to guide missiles, well, there's this tiny little mechanism inside— he used his thumb and index finger to create a space of about a quarter of an inch, —that if removed, renders the gyroscope useless. He chuckled before continuing, It's possible that it was removed to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands to be used by some rogue organization for their own destructive—  
  
Sloane cleared his throat.   
  
Marshall blushed a bit and glanced at the other people in the room—Sydney, Jack, and Sark—before turning back to Sloane and sitting down. Sydney raised an eyebrow at Sark in reference to Marshall's comment when Sloane was looking elsewhere. Sark responded with a smirk and a half-nod.  
  
Moving on, Sloane said, an edge of impatience in his voice, we need to retrieve this missing piece. Sydney, you and Sark will go to the hotel Shatz is staying at for the moment in Paris. It'll be up to you to find a way into his room. You leave tomorrow night. He slid folders across the table to Sydney and Sark, then dismissed everyone.  
  
Sydney stood up and followed Sark out of the conference room to his desk as she reached into her pocket for a crumpled piece of paper. Sark sat down at his desk and began looking over the information in the folder. Sydney cleared her throat as she walked by and dropped the paper into the wastebasket by Sark's desk.  
  
Sark glanced behind him at Sydney's retreating figure then waited a few minutes before taking the paper out of the trash. He opened it and read it to himself.  
  
_Park after work.  
  
_He stuffed the paper into his pocket and read over the mission details.  
  
  
Later that night, Sark drove to the park where he and Sydney had met the previous night. He got out of his car and walked to the bench to find Sydney already sitting there waiting for him. He sat down next to her, his leg lightly brushing against hers. Sydney shivered and Sark noticed.  
  
he asked gently.  
  
Sydney replied firmly.  
  
Sark nodded. You might want to make your messages a bit more discrete from now on.  
  
Sydney looked over at him. How so?  
  
Well, your note was a bit—shall we say—obvious, Sark told her.  
  
Sorry, but I didn't have much of a choice, Sydney snapped.  
  
Sark sighed a little. I have an idea.  
  
Sydney muttered under her breath.  
  
Sark touched her arm lightly and Sydney shivered at the sensations that shot through her body. You could use a color piece of paper, say, green, or something, and just toss it in. When I see it, I'll know to meet here.  
  
Why green? Sydney asked suddenly, before groaning as she looked at the willow tree on her left and realized the obvious. Tree, green, right. She nervously wrung her hands and stared down at her lap.  
  
So I'm assuming they've decided to take me up on my suggestion, Sark said, changing the subject.  
  
Oh, yes, they have, Sydney barely got the words out, as she was still a tad embarrassed from missing the green paper, green tree' connection. Her cheeks were almost scalding to the touch of her ice-cold hands and flushed completely scarlet.  
  
Sark, seeing her discomfort, gently rested a hand on her arm. Once again, Sydney shivered, but this time she stood up. Uh, we have to go to headquarters and you'll be briefed there. Her lower lip was trembling, her shoulders were shaking, and her cheeks were still red. She couldn't believe Sark could have this kind of effect on her. She found it odd that she hadn't felt it the night before...or had she, and she just didn't notice? She swallowed hard. We better get going. Just follow me, all right?  
  
Sark said, standing up. He squeezed her shoulder and started walking to his car.  
  
Sydney gasped a bit and watched him walk away from her. She shivered slightly and wrapped her arms around herself. She noticed her already tight shirt had been pulled even tighter by a new development. She mouthed a curse and tried to tell herself it was only because it was cold out, not because she was aroused by Sark. She rolled her eyes and buttoned her coat.


	5. Welcome to the CIA

**Welcome to the CIA  
  
  
  
**

Sydney and Sark arrived at the Los Angeles cell of the CIA and went inside together. Sydney swallowed hard as she followed him inside. She was still reeling from the encounter in the park just a few minutes before. Was it possible that she was falling for him? _No,_ she told herself, _it's just nerves. I'm in fear of what he might have planned to compromise our objective inside SD-6.  
  
_Kendall, Jack, and Vaughn, along with some random CIA employees were standing in a semi-circle as Sydney and Sark walked up to them.  
  
Mr. Sark, Kendall began, after much deliberation, we have finally agreed to allow you to work for us. He extended his hand. Welcome to the CIA.  
  
Sark shook it and Sydney couldn't help but smile. Vaughn saw Sydney's reaction and stiffened a bit.  
  
Thank you, sir—  
  
  
  
Kendall, yes, thank you for this opportunity, and I promise that you will not regret this, Sark said, then glanced at Sydney who was still smiling.  
  
Kendall nodded and withdrew his hand. One thing I would like to do is get you reacquainted with Irina Derevko. She's been—  
  
She is _here_? Sark whispered in disbelief.  
  
Kendall didn't reply but merely nodded. Come with me. He started to walk in the direction of Irina's cell with Sark on his heels and turned around. Agent Bristow, I would like you to join us, he said, gesturing to Sydney.  
  
Sydney nodded and exchanged glances with her father and Vaughn before following Kendall and Sark. The three arrived at Irina's cell a couple of minutes later and they stood for a moment watching Irina's slumbering figure. Kendall gave the glass a forceful and loud tap. Irina practically leapt up from the cot.  
  
Sydney muttered, you could have just knocked lightly.  
  
Kendall gave her a death stare then turned back to the glass. Once Irina saw Sark, she bounded from the cot and pounded hard on the glass.  
  
Sydney began, but was cut off by Kendall.  
  
Ms. Derevko, Mr. Sark has agreed to cooperate with us in our efforts to take down SD-6.  
  
Have you even thought this through? Irina roared, he _worked_ for me, I _know _what he is capable of!  
  
Mom, really, it's—  
  
Stay out of this, Sydney, Irina snapped, glancing at her daughter for a brief moment to get her point across before turning back to Kendall. The idea that Sark is going to be working this closely with the government of the United States as well as my daughter, is absolutely _insane_!  
  
Well, I would consider you to be much worse than Sark in terms of capabilities and having you work with us is working fairly well. Albeit, you're in captivity, so we don't have to worry about you—  
  
_Stop it_, Sydney ordered. Look, Mom, Sark has offered to help us and you know as well as I that we need all the help we can get. She turned to Kendall when she saw her mother's features soften a bit. Kendall, I know you're eager to make this as painless a transition as possible but I will not stand for you making comments like that about my mother.  
  
Kendall nodded slightly and frowned. He stared into Irina's eyes and straightened his back so as to appear somewhat menacing. I just wanted to give you a heads-up. He turned and left, leaving Sydney and Sark behind.  
  
What are your motives, Sark? Irina asked pointedly.  
  
I want to help bring an end to SD-6, that is purely the only reason for wanting to do this, Sark answered.  
  
I don't believe that.  
  
Well, it's the truth. I want to bring down the organization, so I asked Ms. Bristow here— he squeezed Sydney's shoulder, —to help me with getting involved with the CIA.  
  
Sydney shivered from Sark's touch—and not because she was cold. Sark sighed and let his hand fall back to his side. Sydney suddenly ached to be touched by him again. Her lip trembled a bit as she stared at Sark, not really looking at him, but through him, as her mind formed a fantasy she would definitely make sure she delved into later. She was so lost in thought that she barely noticed Sark say something that must have been a good-bye to her and her mother then leave to walk down the stretch of hallway. She watched him go, analyzing every step he took and how his muscles seemed to move so effortlessly in taking those steps. She was aching again.  
  
Irina said in a voice that was gentle yet firm and snapped Sydney out of her trance.  
  
she asked, glancing at her mother for a moment before gazing back at the hallway.  
  
Sark was gone.  
  
Sydney was a bit pissed that she didn't get to see Sark round the corner but she wasn't about to display her annoyance. Instead, after turning back to her mother, she managed a weak smile.  
  
Irina raised an eyebrow at her. Why don't you seem to be the least bit worried about this?  
  
I-I don't kn-know, Sydney stammered, I just want to believe that he wants to help. She shook her head slightly and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
Irina narrowed her eyes at her daughter. Are you hoping to become friends with him?  
  
Sydney said, quickly dropping her gaze to the floor, of course not. He's just a colleague.  
  
Irina rubbed her lip with her fingers. You like him, don't you?  
  
Sydney looked back up and nodded slightly. I know I shouldn't, she said before her mother could comment, but there's something about him that's so intriguing and—I don't know—I just can't stop thinking about him. She looked down again and her shoulders shook a bit.  
  
Irina touched the glass and stared intently at her daughter. She could see why Sydney was so intrigued' by Sark: he was charming, well-mannered, and—among other things—had a captivating pair of ice blue eyes. But with the pros, there was bound to be a con, and—of course—there was: Sark was a cold-blooded killer. She was more aware of that than anyone and didn't want to see her daughter hurt by him, emotionally or physically. She found it hard to believe that Sark could change in an instant and she found it absolutely absurd that the CIA—as well as her daughter—could.  
  
He could hurt you, Irina stated matter-of-factly.  
  
I know.  
  
If you fall too hard and he doesn't feel the same way back... Irina trailed off and sighed. I don't want to see you hurt, Sydney.  
  
I know, Mom. I don't exactly plan on becoming so infatuated with him that he takes up all of my thoughts and I don't plan on going out there right now and telling him I feel something for him but I just— she raised her hands palm-up as she shrugged, then allowed them crash down against her sides, —I just don't know what to do.  
  
Irina nodded, understanding her daughter's predicament. I think for now you just need to focus on the task at hand—taking down SD-6—everything else will come later. I think you know that.  
  
Sydney said with a nod as she shoved her hands into her pockets. She stood like that for a moment, then looked up suddenly and her mother caught her gaze.  
  
It's getting late, babe, Irina said softly.  
  
Sydney removed a hand from her pocket and checked her watch. It was after nine. She nodded.   
  
I like your vocabulary, Irina told her.  
  
Sydney said, not even listening to what her mother was saying. she said quietly, after seeing her mother tilt her head and smile at her. She realized that with the inclusion of the sentence before last, she had used the word yeah' three times in the past minute or less.  
  
You should get going, Irina coaxed.  
  
Sydney replied absently. She laughed suddenly and her mother laughed with her. I'll see you.  
  
Irina nodded and Sydney began to turn and walk away. She stopped mid-step.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Irina nodded again and, with a finger, lifted a tear off of her eyelash as she watched her daughter leave.


	6. Alternate Reality

**Author's Note: **One scene in this chapter is rated R, so be warned.**  
  
  
**

Alternate Reality  
  
  
  


The mission had gone without a hitch and Sydney and Sark had made it back to the hotel room.  
  
I'm going to change and then go to bed, Sydney announced, gathering up a pair of pajamas that she intended to wear to bed.  
  
Before you do though, Sark began, advancing on her, I wanted to tell you something.  
  
Can't it wait a minute? Sydney asked with a smile.  
  
Sark responded by putting a finger to her lips. Her eyes drifted down for a second then back up. She wanted to taste that finger badly but fought the urge and waited for Sark to continue. He leaned in close, close enough for Sydney to feel his breath on her cheek.  
  
I wanted to tell you that I feel what you feel, Sydney. Sydney started to say something but Sark shushed her. We both know what I'm talking about.  
  
Sydney stared far into his ice blue eyes and in one swift motion she had her arms around his neck and Sark had his arms around her back. Their lips crashed together and Sark moved his hands to Sydney's hips as they drank each other in and he led her to one of the beds in the room.  
  
A few seconds later and Sydney was on her back with Sark on top of her. He was kissing her neck as she worked to undress him. Sark stopped kissing her long enough to help her remove the clothes he was wearing as well as slip off her clothes as well. They were both already breathing heavily. Sydney had her hands in Sark's hair and Sark had his hands on either side of Sydney's body. Sydney urgently slipped her hands down to Sark's waist as she spread her legs a bit and guided him into her.  
  
Their bodies moved together with incredible urgency. Sydney was repeatedly calling out Sark's name as she got closer and closer. It wasn't long before she heard him call out her name and they both came together. He repeated it softly over and over as he lay on top of her catching his breath.  
  
Francie's voice.  
  
Sydney was suddenly confused. _Why was Francie...?_ Then it all came flooding back to her.  
  
  
  
She forced her eyes open and was met by the bright light of the lamp on her bedside table.  
  
  
  
Sydney sat up quickly and saw that she had inadvertently untucked the sheets with her legs and had twisted herself out of them. She was breathing heavily, sweating a bit, and was completely aroused. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked down at herself to see that she was dressed in a pair of pajamas. She rested her forehead in her hand as it hit her that it had all been a dream. She blushed a deep crimson. Francie had heard her crying out during a sex dream with someone she would probably never be able to have. How would she explain it? Or at least explain the person whose name she was screaming...  
  
I heard you screaming, so I came to see if you were okay, Francie told her, gently rubbing her arm.  
  
Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine, Sydney said with a weak smile.  
  
Sounded pretty intense.  
  
Yeah, I guess, Sydney said with a shrug.  
  
Who was it? Francie asked.  
  
Some guy, Sydney blurted, looking down at her lap.  
  
Francie raised her eyebrows. So some random guy was hurting you?  
  
Sydney almost burst out at Francie but stopped herself. _She honestly couldn't tell the difference between a cry of ecstasy and a cry of pain?_ Sydney almost laughed. Oh, it was a dark alleyway outside of a bar. I don't know why, but the bar was empty when I left and the bartender came after me. Sydney almost rolled her eyes at how lame the story sounded.  
  
Oh geez, that's horrible, Syd. What could have caused you to have a dream like that? Francie asked, genuine concern etched into her eyes.  
  
_She's _buying _it?! God, she's dense. No wonder I've been able to keep my job a secret for so long._ Sydney chased that thought out of her head and cleared her throat. I don't know, Fran. I don't know why I had a dream like that.  
  
Well, you're okay now, right? Francie asked gently.  
  
Yeah, I'm fine, Sydney said with a smile. I need to get some sleep though, she added, looking at her LED clock on the nightstand and finding it was after three in the morning.  
  
Oh, of course. Night sweetie, Francie said, kissing the top of Sydney's head then leaving the room.  
  
Sydney sighed heavily and switched off the lamp. She was lucky that Francie had been as clueless as she was or else she would have had a difficult time trying to explain the mystery dude in her sex dream. She swallowed hard. She had told her mother she wouldn't allow herself to become infatuated with Sark and yet here she was having an erotic dream about him.  
  
She folded her hands and rested them in her lap. She wondered if Sark felt at all what she felt. She hoped he did, but she was afraid of actually going up to him and mentioning something to him about it. If he did, then it wouldn't be a loss, but if he didn't, she would have to live with the embarrassment and the inevitable awkward moments she would face with him every day after that.  
  
Yet she wondered what it would be like to be with Sark. She figured it would be nice, loving, comfortable. They would walk together, go out to dinner, cuddle on the couch, just enjoy the pleasure of each other's company. She also figured that he was probably a hopeless romantic and would love her with every cell of his body. She smiled at the thought.  
  
Being loved.  
  
It had been too long since she had been loved and had loved someone. Now she loved.  
  
But she could only hope that he loved her back.


	7. Gearing Up

**Gearing Up  
  
  
  
**

Sydney woke up the next morning to damp sheets. She figured the dampness was either from her first dream or the second. The second was more intense—screams and all—and Francie had come back into her room with the same questions. She said it was the same dream as before and Francie believed her.  
  
In reality though, it was. The second dream had actually been of the same nature but much more passionate in Sydney's opinion. She sighed heavily and slowly got up from the bed. She marched into the bathroom and stripped off her clothes. She turned the shower on and held her hand under the water, waiting for it to warm up. When it had, she jumped in quickly and let the water stream over her.  
  
_There is no better stress-reliever than a hot shower.  
  
_Sydney stood in one place after cleansing, the one spot where the perfectly angled showerhead could spew water down her back and front keeping her entire body warm. She stood with her head tilted back slightly, her eyes closed.  
  
Her mind wandered.  
  
The Sark dream from the night before came back full blast and Sydney shook her head to rid herself of that kind of thought. She instead tried to think about her mission with Sark to Paris that she was leaving for tonight. If she wished, she would have the perfect opportunity to tell Sark how she felt.  
  
_It's Paris for Christ's sake._ _Could there _be _a more romantic city?  
  
_She smiled and tilted her head back again. She was lost in thought when Francie knocked on the door of the bathroom.  
  
Hey, other people live in this house and would like to use the shower too, you know, Francie said in an exasperated tone.  
  
Sydney muttered under her breath, Yeah, yeah, and people in Hell need ice water too. She cleared her throat and spoke clearly. Be right out!  
  
Okay, thanks, Francie said and went into the living room.  
  
Sydney shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself then grabbed another for her hair. She left the bathroom and wandered to her bedroom. She was stopped by Will on her way there.  
  
He cracked a smile as he gazed at her hair in its tall cone shape wrapped in the towel. Nice beehive, Syd.  
  
she muttered as she passed him and went to her room. She began rummaging through drawers and tossing things on her bed. She didn't realized that Will had followed her and was surprised when she heard laughter behind her.  
  
Interesting choice, he said, holding up the pair of black lace panties that had been tossed his direction and that he had managed to catch.  
  
Rolling her eyes, Sydney walked over to him and snatched them out of his hands and tossed them on the bed as she went back to her bureau. Not to be rude, Will, but is there a particular reason why you're here? I'm kind of in a hurry.  
  
Well yeah, he began, then lowered his voice, how are things going with Sark?  
  
Sydney said in an equally hushed voice, fine so far, and we have a mission tonight.  
  
Will murmured, nodding. How do you think it'll go?  
  
Good, I hope, but I can't be sure. She bit her lip. I want to trust him, but it's really hard.  
  
I'll say, Will muttered.  
  
I'm so sorry about all of this, she said quietly, before turning her attention to her closet.  
  
It's not your fault, Syd, Will assured her.  
  
It is, though, all of this is, just—everything, she said, looking him straight in the eye. Her shoulders shook and she turned back to the closet. Her hands were trembling as she attempted to pull out something to wear.  
  
Hey, come on, Will said soothingly, walking over to her. He placed his hands on her bare shoulders and massaged them gently.  
  
Sydney said quietly, but I wasn't lying when I said I was in a hurry.  
  
Will said as Sydney turned back around. He gave her a quick hug and intended to kiss the top of her head when he pulled back. He studied her for a moment, trying to find a spot and they both shared a laugh before Will planted a kiss on her forehead. He left the room and Sydney got dressed.  
  
She heard the phone ring as she went to grab her coat and raced to get it but Francie snatched it up first.  
  
She sighed after hearing the response on the other end. Wrong number.  
  
Who was that? Sydney asked casually, slipping on her coat.  
  
Wrong number, Francie said with a shrug.  
  
Sydney shot an almost pleading glance to Will who was sitting on the couch. He caught her drift perfectly and asked, Who were they trying to call?  
  
Joey's Pizza, Francie said with a sigh, I swear, people call for them constantly. Our number must only be a digit off or something. She busied herself in the kitchen for a few more moments.  
  
Will gave Sydney a wink when Francie had her back turned, and Sydney mouthed a thank you' before saying a quick farewell to both and going out the front door.  
  
  
Vaughn greeted Sydney as she entered the warehouse.  
  
She responded with a half-hearted smile and took a seat on one of the crates. She looked around for a moment and her brow wrinkled in confusion. Why isn't Sark here?  
  
I _am_ here, Sark said, stepping out of the shadows.  
  
Sydney blushed and nodded then turned her attention back to Vaughn. What's our counter-mission?  
  
Well, since we have the real gyroscope, we'll obviously be needing that mechanism. He dug into his pocket. You'll give SD-6 this, it'll allow the fake gyroscope you gave them to seemingly work. They won't know the difference.  
  
Sydney said, taking it from him and putting it in her pocket.  
  
Are you going into SD-6 today? Vaughn asked.  
  
Sydney replied, then reading his mind, she added, don't worry, they won't see it.  
  
Vaughn smiled and nodded. Sark looked at both of them before clearing his throat.  
  
Speaking of SD-6, we should actually get going, Sloane's probably wondering why we're late.  
  
Sydney and Vaughn both nodded at Sark's statement, then Sydney turned on her heel with Sark behind her.


	8. Paris

**Paris  
  
  
  
**

You talk in your sleep, Sark said to Sydney when she awoke from her nap on the plane. Her few hours at SD-6 before her flight had gone well, although Sloane was upset that Sydney had been late for the second day in a row.  
  
Sydney's whole body tensed. Uh, wh-what did I s-say?  
  
Well, I heard you calling out my name, so—  
  
That's just great, Sydney interjected, then turned her head to look out the window as they landed.  
  
Sark said calmly.  
  
_Right, easy for you to say. _Sydney sighed heavily and kept her eyes focused out the window.  
  
Ms. Bristow—  
  
_Jesus, why can't he just call me Sydney?  
  
_I was kidding about you talking in your sleep, Sark said with a crooked grin.  
  
Sydney snapped her head away from the window to look at Sark.   
  
I just wanted to give you a start. He stood up and collected his suitcase. Come on.  
  
Sydney forced herself to stand and her legs wobbled. She grabbed her own suitcase and followed Sark off the plane.  
  
Bienvenue vers Paris! a cheery airport employee greeted them.  
  
Sydney and Sark replied automatically.  
  
Sydney stayed a few steps behind Sark as they walked through the airport. He was wearing a polo shirt and khakis and looked absolutely delectable. The adjective was appropriate because Sydney was suddenly thinking of tasting him. She pinched herself angrily and the image of her partially dressed lying on top of a naked Sark as she licked every inch of his body retreated to the back of her mind. Sark's voice tore her from her thoughts.  
  
We'll take a cab to the hotel. According to the information Sloane gave us, Shatz will be leaving soon for a flight to Berlin—his flight is at four this afternoon.  
  
Sydney checked her watch to find that it was after one. She looked around to see that the airport was absolutely packed. We need to hurry.  
  
Sark nodded and they exited the airport. He hailed a cab and the driver popped the trunk upon seeing the suitcases. Sark put in his then took Sydney's and put that in as well. He closed the trunk and got into the car. Sydney was already inside. Sark closed the door and gave the driver directions to the hotel.  
  
Sydney sighed and rested her hands in her lap. She almost jumped through the roof when Sark's leg lightly brushed hers. She brought her left hand by her side so Sark couldn't see and clenched it into a fist.  
  
It wasn't long before they were at the hotel and Sark was the first one out of the car after paying the driver. He grabbed their suitcases and marched into the hotel, Sydney on his heels.  
  
he greeted the receptionist.  
  
the receptionist replied.  
  
Je suis Bryan Cortelli et elle est Kate Jones. Nous avons des réservations.  
  
The receptionist checked her computer and typed in their names. Ah, oui. Vous resterez dans la chambre quarante-sept sûr la quatrième étage. She handed the room key to Sark.  
  
Sark said and marched to the elevator.  
  
Sydney got in first and Sark followed. He stood remarkably close to her and pressed the button with the number four on it. Sydney felt chills run down her spine when Sark's shoulder brushed against hers as they stood.  
  
_God, why does he have to have this effect on me?  
  
_She swallowed hard as the elevator arrived on the fourth floor. She left the elevator first and began looking for room forty-seven. She found it and waited for Sark, who had the key.  
  
Sark set down both suitcases and slid the keycard into the lock. He struggled with it for a moment, then Sydney volunteered to try it.  
  
Be my guest, Sark said with a shrug.  
  
Sydney reached for the card just as Sark was pulling his hand away and for a brief moment, their hands touched.  
  
Sydney honestly thought she would die.  
  
More chills ran down her spine and she cleared her throat then tried the key. With one try, she was able to open the door. She smiled at Sark who gave her a look that was less than congratulatory and grabbed her suitcase as she went inside.  
  
Sydney set her suitcase on the floor in the room and froze.  
  
There was one bed.  
  
We reserved—  
  
I know.  
  
Our folder of information said—  
  
I know.  
  
So what do we do? Sydney asked.  
  
We handle the situation like adults, Sark answered with a shrug.  
  
_Like adults'? What the fuck did _that_ mean?_ Sydney bit her tongue to keep from asking and scanned the room. There wasn't even a couch. They would have to sleep in the same bed. The dirty thoughts came flooding back to her. She pinched herself. There was no way she would allow herself to think about those things.  
  
Okay, so, what room is Shatz staying in? she asked, trying to keep her mind off of Sark.  
  
Room forty-six, Sark replied.  
  
How ideal, Sydney said with a small smile. So what's the plan? How are we going to do this?  
  
Well, I was thinking that the way to make it the least suspicious is to perhaps loiter out in the hallway and pretend to be a horny couple.  
  
Sydney's mouth dropped open.   
  
We go out there, wait until Shatz opens his door, signaling that he's ready to leave, then pretend that we want him to join us. He'll obviously refuse, but you'll subtly push him back in the room. Once you do that, lead him to the bathroom and just—keep him occupied—and I'll go through his belongings until we find that mechanism for the gyroscope.  
  
Sydney shook her head in disbelief. Jesus, Sark, we can't do that. There has to be another way. _Why am I turning this down?!  
_  
Do you have a better idea? Sark asked, narrowing his eyes at her.  
  
she admitted.  
  
Sark nodded and checked his watch. It was after two. He's going to be leaving soon; we better move.  
  
Sydney's hands were shaking so she shoved them into her pockets.   
  
She walked over to the door and opened it. She walked out and stood in the hallway. She absently leaned against the wall, listening for sounds that Shatz may be packing up his belongings.  
  
Sark moved into position in front of her, ready to put his plan into action when the sound of Shatz's door being opened was heard. He gazed at Sydney, who was looking off to the right down the hallway. He thought about their short conversation on the plane after Sydney had awoke. He had told her he was joking about her talking in her sleep.  
  
But he wasn't.  
  
He had heard her, at first, mumble his name. He immediately went over to her to wake her up but decided against it. Instead, he sat a few feet away from her in the empty-except-for-them plane and listened with interest as the mumblings became full-fledged cries of pleasure. He found it odd because he had never really considered her to be anything more than a colleague. But the fact that she was having erotic dreams about him piqued his interest and made him rethink his initial impression.  
  
He still wasn't sure what he felt and the horny couple' idea really _was_ the only good suggestion he had for completing the mission. But it could also serve as a test of sorts. If he felt something during what he planned to do, he would make a note of it and plan to tell her. He just didn't know when he would. Their jobs were extremely strict in terms of relationships between co-workers.  
  
Sark nodded to himself. He decided that if he did feel something, he would wait until SD-6 was destroyed or until he absolutely couldn't stand it—whichever came first. He didn't want their lives to be put in danger just to have something that might not be as great as he thought. He was also afraid that she might only have had dreams about him because she was just looking for a quick fuck. If that was the case, he didn't want to have his feelings hurt if he fell too hard for her.  
  
They both heard the door open.  
  
Sark put both his hands on the wall, trapping Sydney as he melded his lips to hers. He had his mouth open after a second as did Sydney. He plunged his tongue into her mouth, making it mingle with hers as he continued his tour of her mouth.  
  
Sydney barely had time to react. Her eyes closed automatically and her lips responded well to the kiss. She allowed Sark to slip his tongue into her mouth and her own tongue to rise to brush against his. Her eyes popped open when she suddenly felt Sark's hands on her, exploring her curves. A moan escaped from her throat and she immediately regretted it, thinking Sark might stop and see that she was actually aroused by this.  
  
He didn't.  
  
Sydney's eyes darted to the open door and saw Shatz exiting the room with his suitcase in hand. He saw the two of them and laughed a bit and shook his head.  
  
Jeune amour, he said with a smile and started to walk down the hall. Sydney reacted quickly and grabbed his tie. Shatz stopped suddenly and looked at her.   
  
Sydney smiled seductively and licked her lips.   
  
Ah, non, non. Shatz started to walk away again but Sydney kept her grip on his tie. He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Aww, vous savez que vous voulez nous joindre, Sydney cooed.  
  
Shatz allowed his eyes to drift to the parts of Sydney's body that Sark was caressing with ferocity. He opened his mouth to reply, but before he could, Sydney had worked out of Sark's grasp and pushed Shatz back into the room. Shatz dropped his suitcase on the floor and Sydney led him into the bathroom. She kicked the door shut with her foot.  
  
Je pense que nous devrions prendre une douche, Sydney said, still gripping Shatz's tie and leading him over to the shower. She reached behind the curtain and turned on the water. Tournez autour. He turned and stood with his back to her. She heard a slight knock on the door and knew it must be Sark, announcing he had found the mechanism. Oh là là, je dois aller. Je suis désolé. She quickly hurried from the bathroom leaving Shatz there calling after her.  
  
Sark was standing in the hallway waiting for her and they quickly slipped back into their room. They heard Shatz mutter out in the hallway as he gathered his suitcase and trudged to the elevator.  
  
Good work, Sark complimented, sitting in a chair.  
  
_You too. I can't say that...he felt me up then simply grabbed the mechanism._ Sydney bit her lip. She watched Sark put the mechanism into his suitcase, then decided to sit on the bed. She sat on the mattress and drew her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Out of the corner of her eye, she was more than aware that Sark was watching her. She thought about what the return flight would be like. _The return flight...when was it?_ She tried to think back to the folder of information. Something told her it was at six the next morning. She quickly calculated. It was after two now, she figured they would have to get up around four, so that left just under fourteen hours. _Fourteen hours. We could do so much..._ She chased the thought out of her head and sighed.  
  
What's your middle name? Sark asked thoughtfully.  
  
Sydney laughed nervously. My middle name? Why?  
  
Sark shrugged. We have about—I would guess—fourteen hours until we have to be up and ready for our flight. I figured you might want to do something to fill up the time.  
  
_You have no idea..._ She cleared her throat. Oh, well, in that case, she grinned, it's Aurora.  
  
  
  
Sydney nodded and Sark smiled.  
  
It fits you.  
  
You think so? Sydney asked with a chuckle.  
  
Yeah, the Roman goddess of dawn. You're— he restrained from saying something along the lines of you're like the dawn.' He knew it would only provoke feelings in both himself and Sydney that he knew they wouldn't be able to act upon. He sighed. I just think it fits you well.  
  
Sydney said quietly with a small smile. Her cheeks were hot and she hoped they weren't as red as she figured they were. What's your first name? I'm just—I mean—it would be nice to maybe call you something other than Sark once in a while.  
  
Sark replied, and my middle name's David.  
  
Sydney tilted her head to look at him. Andrew David Sark.'  
  
Sydney Aurora Bristow.'  
  
Sydney felt her cheeks grow even hotter and she chuckled nervously. she paused, nervous of how Sark would react, can I tell you something?  
  
Of course. Just then, the phone rang. Oh, hold that thought. Sark got up and picked up the ringing phone on the bedside table. He was quiet as he listened to the voice on the other end. Oh, well, thank you, I'll be right down. He hung up.  
  
Who was that? Sydney asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.  
  
The front desk. They wanted to apologize for giving us a room with one bed instead of two, so to make up for it, they're giving us a second room at no extra charge.  
  
Sydney's heart sank. she said quietly.  
  
Well, I mean, that's all right, isn't it?  
  
Sydney forced a smile. Of course, yeah, it's fine.  
  
Sark nodded. I'll take that one if you want, you can stay here, seeing as you look pretty comfortable. He smiled.  
  
Yeah, I'll just stay here, Sydney told him.  
  
We'll need to get up around four tomorrow, to give us enough time to get ready and be at the airport. I'll swing by around a quarter til five to get you, and we'll go.  
  
Sydney said with a nod. She fought to keep her voice steady. See you.  
  
Sark nodded and grabbed his suitcase. Oh, what did you want to say before the phone rang?  
  
Oh—uh—nothing. See you tomorrow.  
  
Sark nodded again and left.  
  
Sydney's lip trembled. She had been so close to confessing her feelings and now she wouldn't have a chance, at least not until they had another mission that allowed them to get as close as they did. Silent tears rained down on her cheeks and she looked out the window to find that it had started to rain. _How ironic._ She sniffled and picked up the phone to call room service.


	9. Se Tromper

**Author's Note:** There is an R-rated scene in this chapter, so be warned.**  
**

  
  
Se Tromper  
  
  
  


Sydney ordered some champagne and drank it out of the bottle as she sat in the chair by the window. It was still raining and she watched people go by, walking quickly, with umbrellas over their heads.  
  
She saw one young couple sharing an umbrella. They were walking slow and laughing, just enjoying the pleasure of each other's company. They skipped over puddles now and then and gave each other quick kisses as they strolled down the street.  
  
Sydney started to tear up. She wanted something like that so much it was almost killing her. She desperately longed for the happy, carefree, deep love the couple shared. She took a long drink from the bottle and was startled to find it empty. She sighed and stood up from the chair a bit wobbly on her feet. She dug in one of the cabinets by the television and the small refrigerator and grabbed some small bottles of liquor. Not caring what they were, she took them and stuffed them into the pockets of her coat.  
  
She was going out.  
  
She left the room and went to the elevator. After an entire bottle of champagne, she was surprised she wasn't falling over. She made it down to the lobby and politely asked the receptionist to point her in the direction of the nearest café. She gave the woman a smile and started off.  
  
The café was only a block away and the rain had finally subsided. Sydney made it there fairly quickly and ordered a cup of coffee to go. She paid the cashier and took her coffee outside and found a table. She sat down and popped the top off her tall cup. With a quick glance around and only finding a man of about thirty-five or so with his back to her, she figured it was safe to bring out the good stuff. She took a few sips of her coffee (as it was filled to the brim) and poured in the contents of one of the bottles. She drank almost half of what was in the cup and poured in a couple more of the small bottles. She tossed them into the trash can a few feet from her.  
  
The man looked up and turned around to gaze at Sydney. She took a long drink of her coffee and gazed at him. He was actually somewhat good-looking: seemingly tall, jet-black hair, hazel eyes, and a nice smile.  
  
Sydney almost choked on her coffee when the sudden thought of her in bed with the man surged into her head. The man got up from his seat and checked to see if she was all right.  
  
Sydney smiled in response and reached out to touch his hand. The man smiled at her curiously and she jerked her hand back. _What the hell am I doing?_ She sighed a bit and looked up into the man's eyes. He seemed really kind, but also maybe just crazy enough to want to have a one-night-stand. Sydney almost choked on her coffee again and again the man asked if she was all right. She nodded and suddenly stood up. She was standing just inches away from him and seriously considered just wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him.  
  
He seemed to understand what she wanted because he touched her cheek softly and took her hand, bringing it up to his mouth to kiss her fingers.  
  
_He knows I'm drunk.  
_  
Sydney nearly melted from his gentle touch. She gazed down and saw a Rolex on his wrist. She looked closer at what he was wearing and saw that the suit was most likely an Armani.  
  
_Hooking up with an attractive rich guy...a girl can't do much better than this.  
  
_Sydney gazed into his eyes for a moment before asking, Parlez-vous anglais?  
  
Oui, mademoiselle.  
  
Sydney smiled and gave a small sigh of relief. Me too. She dumped the rest of her coffee in the trash can and linked her arm with one of the man's arms and led him to the hotel.  
  
The receptionist gave her a look of confusion as Sydney strolled in with the attractive rich guy. Sydney had to bite her tongue to keep from telling the woman to stay out of her business.  
  
The two made their way to the elevator and she punched the number four. When the elevator arrived on the fourth floor, she led him urgently to her room and shut the door softly.  
  
Almost immediately the man had his hands on her. Sydney shrugged out of her coat and the man threw his off. His hands were on her back as they kissed. Sydney immediately thought of Sark, but remembered that she shouldn't because he evidently didn't feel the same way she did about him. With that in mind, she allowed herself to surrender to the man who was now raining kisses on her neck.  
  
The man worked to get Sydney out of her shirt as Sydney unbuttoned his shirt. The shirts were gone and the pants came next. The man rained kisses on Sydney's shoulders and she responded by moaning in pleasure. The man reached behind and unhooked Sydney's bra and tore it off then quickly slipped off her panties. Sydney hooked her thumbs into the man's boxers and those were removed as well.  
  
Sydney swallowed hard. Part of her really wanted to do this but another part of her told her it was just the liquor that was causing her to feel that she wanted to do this. She had to admit that it probably was, but she was left feeling so incredibly burned by Sark that she needed something to heal her pain.  
  
She didn't have time for any more thoughts because a few seconds later, she was on her back on the bed with the man hovering above her. He ran his tongue over her collarbone then let it slide up along her neck and over her chin to the inside of her mouth.  
  
Sydney was so preoccupied with the man's tongue down her throat that she barely had time to react when he entered her. He continued to rain kisses on her neck as he worked.  
  
  
Meanwhile, Sark was sitting in his room thinking about the earlier events of the day. Sydney had seemed to actually enjoy the act they had to put on for Shatz. He had heard her moan, but thought it was just for Shatz's sake. When he saw how unhappy Sydney looked when he told her they wouldn't be sharing rooms, he considered just telling her right then and there that he had feelings for her, despite the fact that he had decided to wait.  
  
He stood up suddenly. Now was his chance. He would knock on her door and when she answered, he would take her in his arms and they would share the most passionate, earth-shattering kiss that could ever be shared between two people.  
  
He grabbed the room key and marched out into the hallway. Luckily, her room was on the same floor as his so he got there quickly. He was grinning when he got to the door and raised his hand to knock when he heard a low moan from inside the room. He raised his eyebrows in confusion and nearly jumped when he heard a loud and clear in a voice that was most certainly Sydney's. He stood there in disbelief for a minute and heard Sydney's voice and some man's voice both declare in loud moans that what had started had come to an end.  
  
Sark gritted his teeth and shook his head as he turned back around to go to his room.  
  
  
Sydney breathed heavily as the man rolled off of her and lay beside her, catching his breath. She suddenly felt that she had betrayed Sark and hot tears surged into her eyes. She gathered up the covers and pulled them over her as she heard the man mumble that he should probably leave. She whispered an affirmative response and the man gathered up his clothes, got dressed, and left.  
  
Sydney lay there for a few minutes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Sark was seemingly not in the same place as she was, but she still couldn't get over her guilt. Compunction had set up camp in her stomach when she rose to gather up her clothes and dig through her suitcase for a pair of pajamas.  
  
Before she got dressed, she decided to take a shower to remove all the unwanted memories of what had just taken place. She knew she wouldn't be able to forget everything but she would try her damnedest.  
  
She lay a pair of pajamas and the appropriate undergarments on the bed and started to turn around to make her way to the bathroom. She stopped in her tracks and whipped back around to look at the pajamas. The Sark dream came flooding back to her: the pajamas she had chosen were the same ones she had chosen to wear in that dream.  
  
Sighing heavily, she shook her head and went into the bathroom.  
  
  
**Author's Note:** Se tromper means to be mistaken.


	10. Consequences

**Consequences  
**

  
  
  


Sydney awoke to the sound of someone knocking on the door. She stretched a bit and flipped over to look at the clock on the bedside table.  
  
A quarter til five.  
  
she muttered. She leapt out of bed and flew to the door, then immediately regretted it because her head was suddenly spinning. With a palm on her forehead, she opened the door.  
  
You're not ready, Sark observed.  
  
I'm sorry, I forgot to set—nevermind—let me get dressed, she mumbled and closed the door softly.  
  
Sark leaned against the wall, waiting for Sydney to emerge from the room. A couple of minutes later, she did, wearing tight jeans and an even tighter top as well as a coat that she kept unbuttoned. Her hair was tousled as she didn't bother brushing it.  
  
You look like hell, Sark told her as they made their way to the elevator.  
  
Gee, thanks, Sydney muttered, rolling her eyes.  
  
I aim to please, Sark said dryly.  
  
Sydney sighed as she stepped into the elevator. How was your night?  
  
Sark narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. It was a tad dull, but otherwise fine—and you?  
  
Sydney shrugged and avoided his gaze.   
  
Sark commented. He crossed his arms over his chest—his suitcase sitting at his feet—and looked thoughtful. What did you do?  
  
_Besides a French guy? _Oh, nothing. Just—chilled. She smiled at him and trying to ignore the churning in her stomach.  
  
Sark murmured with a nod. Let's just cut to the chase, here, Ms. Bristow.  
  
Sydney shivered. She was hoping their conversation the day before about names would have convinced him to use her first name. _Well, if he wants to play that game..._ What are you talking about, Sark?  
  
Likewise, Sark bristled, but he got over his annoyance quickly. I came by your room last night. He shrugged a bit. I figured you may have been—bored—and wanted to—perhaps—talk.  
  
Uh huh, Sydney drawled, urging him to get to the point.  
  
I _overheard_ you just before I was about to knock, Sark said with a smirk.  
  
_Great, that's just great. He knows I fucked some guy._ She stiffened. What's your point, Sark?  
  
Well, for one, I— He paused. Should he tell her the reason why he came to her room? He decided it wasn't a good idea. She'd probably just accuse him of being a wimp for not telling her sooner. He shook his head. Nevermind, I just didn't think you were the type to—do something like that, that's all. He gazed at the elevator wall.  
  
Sydney scoffed. What, you don't think women have needs now and then?  
  
Sark looked into her eyes. No, I'm saying you just didn't strike me as that type of person.  
  
Well, to be honest, I'm not.  
  
Then why did you do it? Sark questioned.  
  
Why do you even care? Sydney snapped.  
  
I don't, Sark said quickly. It's just that if you say you're not that kind of person, then why would you go and do something of that nature?  
  
Sydney sighed heavily and shook her head a bit. You want the truth?  
  
If you're willing to tell me.  
  
I had a little too much to drink. I ordered a bottle of champagne and drank the whole thing while watching the people out in the rain from my room. She looked down at her feet to avoid Sark's eyes. I needed something.  
  
  
  
Sydney replied firmly, glancing back up to stare into Sark's eyes.  
  
Sark raised an eyebrow at her and she immediately looked down. What then?  
  
A tear stung Sydney's eye. Just—anything. I felt this—I don't know—pain inside me and I needed something to make it go away.  
  
The elevator doors opened on the floor of the lobby.  
  
And did it? Sark asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
  
  
  
They said nothing when they checked out of the hotel, nothing on the cab ride to the airport, and nothing on the plane ride home. Sydney sat in a seat a few rows behind Sark and stared out the window, trying to figure out how she was going to fix what needed to be fixed. She wanted badly to fall into Sark's arms and tell him how much she loved him, needed him, wanted to be with him and that the one night stand only happened because she thought he didn't feel the same way. She would also tell him that she planned to say something before those at the front desk called to announce they were giving them a second room.  
  
But she knew it wouldn't be that easy. Sark would say that she shouldn't have made such a brash decision even though she was feeling absolutely unwanted. Silent tears rained down on her cheeks and she didn't bother to wipe them away. She deserved them after what she had done.  
  
Sark sat in his seat staring out the window as well. He still couldn't figure out why Sydney had gotten drunk and fucked some guy just because she was feeling down. But, in a way, he understood: he should have told her how he felt before she had the chance to do anything.  
  
He thought back to their conversation in the hotel room. She had wanted to say something to him but the phone had rang. After he told her the news of the second room, she seemed absolutely crushed and also didn't want to say what she wanted before the phone call.  
  
Had she wanted to tell him she had feelings for him?  
  
He couldn't be sure, but even if she did, it would be her duty to repair what she had broken, not his. She was the one who had given up—even if it was only for one night—she had given up. He wasn't going to chase after her and have his heart broken. If she truly felt something for him, she would tell him.  
  
Wouldn't she?  
  
  
**Author's Note: **I haven't gotten nearly as many reviews as I hoped I would get for a story that I (as well as many others) consider to be better than Evasion' which got reviews up the wazoo. It would be _really_ nice of you people (especially if there are people reading this who despise reviewing) to leave even an _itty bitty_ short review. That little lavender button down there on the left is calling to you...DON'T DENY THE BUTTON;x Oh, and does anyone think there should be a petition for better stats? Stupid FF.net wants us to pay to have a form of a hit counter for readers of our stories. That's a load of crap. Anyways, I'm done...now, about that little lavender button...;x


	11. Where There's a Will

**Author's Note: **Thank you for all the reviews, you guys rock:) Also, my best friend and beta Ash told me I'm a review whore.' She's absolutely right;)**  
**

  
  
Where There's a Will...

  
  
  
  


Sydney left Sark at the airport and drove to SD-6 to give Sloane the fake mechanism. Sark went to the CIA to drop off the real one.   
  
When Sydney walked into Sloane's office, Sloane knew immediately that there was something different about her. Sydney handed him the fake mechanism and turned to leave when he called her back.  
  
she asked, putting on a full-fledged, dimpled smile.  
  
Sloane looked at her curiously, one side of his mouth turned down in a frown as he tried to put his finger on what was different. How did the mission go?  
  
It went well, Sydney replied with another smile.  
  
Sloane pursed his lips and formed his fingers into a tepee as he rested his elbows on his desk. You don't look well.  
  
Sydney's stomach twisted into a knot and a headache suddenly surged into her temples. _I have the remains of a hangover and ridiculous jet lag and major guilt stemming from a stupid mistake. _I'm a little tired.  
  
Are you sure that's all it is? Sloane looked into her eyes for a moment before directing his gaze to her casual attire. Much too casual for his tastes in an organization such as this.  
  
Sydney caught him staring and quickly tried to explain herself without going into details which she did not care to divulge. I actually forgot to set my alarm, she said with a nervous laugh, so when Mr. Sark came to retrieve me, I just threw on the first thing in my suitcase.  
  
Wait, he came to retrieve' you? You were staying in the same room.  
  
Oh, well, we were, but the reservations got mixed up somehow because we ended up with a room with only one bed. The front desk called and apologized, and gave us a second room, Sydney explained.  
  
Sloane nodded and Sydney felt the knot in her stomach tighten even more as she grew increasingly uncomfortable.  
  
Excuse me if this sounds rude, but is that all? I'd really like to—catch up on some sleep, Sydney said, tilting her head to one side.  
  
Sloane gave her a smile and nodded for her to go. Sydney said her thanks and left.  
  
  
Sydney drove home and parked in the driveway. She grabbed her suitcase and trudged up to the house. She opened the door and found Will in the kitchen and Francie on the couch. Sydney set her suitcase by the door and hung up her coat.  
  
Francie raised an eyebrow at Sydney as she walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. Sydney chuckled a bit at Francie's odd look.  
  
What's the matter? she asked, the knot in her stomach still there and worse than ever.  
  
Did you—nah—nevermind, Francie said with a grin.  
  
Sydney poked Francie in the arm and returned the grin. What? What were you going to ask?  
  
Francie leaned in close and glanced quickly to the kitchen to see that Will had his back turned. She whispered, You had sex, didn't you?  
  
No, no, I didn't, Sydney insisted, shaking her head and avoiding Francie's gaze. Her cheeks were a deep crimson.  
  
Will chose that moment to wander over to the couch. What are you guys talking about?  
  
Sydney said quickly, her cheeks reddening even more.  
  
Francie grinned at Sydney then at Will. She's just annoyed that I see right through her on certain things.  
  
Will touched Sydney's shoulder and grinned back at Francie. What kind of certain things'?  
  
Sydney sighed heavily and got up from the couch. Before you guys gang up on me any more, I'm going to go take a nap. She grabbed her suitcase and began walking to her room.  
  
All right, sweetie, but I want details later! Francie called after her.  
  
Yeah right, Sydney muttered, entering her room and all but slamming the door behind her.  
  
Will frowned at Francie and made his way to Sydney's room. He knocked once and went in, finding Sydney clad in panties and a top that rested just above her navel. Will raised his hands in embarrassment and turned around. Sydney grabbed a pair of sweats and tugged them on then cleared her throat. Will turned back around.  
  
Sorry, I should have knocked more than once, or waited or something, he mumbled, his cheeks reddening a bit.  
  
Sydney gave him a small smile. It's okay.  
  
So—uh—I know it's none of my business, but what were you and Francie talking about a minute ago?  
  
Sydney said firmly, desperately trying to pull her shirt down over her stomach.  
  
Will frowned a bit and nodded. How did the mission with Sark go?  
  
It was fine, Sydney said with an edge of irritation in her voice.  
  
Syd, what's wrong? Will stepped closer to her.  
  
Nothing, okay? I-I just want to take a nap. I'm tired. Sydney's lower lip trembled and she struggled with the shirt again.  
  
Will took another couple steps closer to her and stood about a foot in front of her. He examined her closely and noticed that her shoulders were shaking ever so slightly. Whatever it is, you can tell me. He grasped her shoulders gently and ran his hands over her arms, as if trying to warm them.  
  
It's not important, Sydney said quietly, quickly averting her gaze to the floor when she felt her eyes begin to tear up. She wasn't quick enough and Will saw the tears.  
  
he began soothingly, wrapping his arms around her, it's all right.  
  
Sydney pushed him away. No, it's not all right, she said in a shaky voice, I may have screwed up any chance I had for a relationship with Andrew. She was surprised at herself for her use of Sark's first name. Will looked at her curiously.  
  
Who's Andrew? When Sydney didn't answer, he knew automatically.   
  
Sydney nodded and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She didn't resist when Will took her into his arms again, gently stroking her hair, trying to soothe her.  
  
What happened? he asked softly.  
  
I had a one night stand in Paris, Sydney told him. The previous circumstances indicated that he didn't feel the same way I did about him, and I was feeling really down, and I had too much to drink and went to a café and found someone.  
  
Will said nothing, only continued to stroke her hair. And Sark found out.  
  
Sydney mumbled, and he seemed so upset, almost like I had cheated on him.  
  
Will murmured, still holding her.  
  
What should I do? Sydney whispered.  
  
Tell him exactly what you told me, Will said, that you have feelings for him, and that you didn't think he did, and that you were subsequently crushed and needed a pick-me-up.  
  
Do you think he'll believe me? Sydney asked, pulling back slightly, to look into Will's eyes.  
  
Will smiled at her. If you're saying he seemed upset that you were with another guy, then that must mean he has feelings for you. Otherwise, he has no reason to be jealous, it wouldn't be his place. He's probably afraid to tell you how he feels because of the nature of the job. Anything could happen to mess things up for you guys. He brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and lifted her chin. Tell him how you feel.  
  
Sydney smiled. _He's right. He's absolutely right. Since Sa—Andrew—was pissed that I had a one night stand, then he must feel something for me._ Thank you. She kissed his cheek.  
  
No problem, Will said, grinning at her. He hugged her again and kissed the top of her head. You should get going.  
  
Sydney nodded and smiled. Will kissed the top of her head again and left her so she could get dressed.


	12. There's a Way

**...There's a Way**

  
  
  
  


Sydney dressed quickly—in a suit this time—and said good-bye to Will and Francie, then darted out to her car. She got in and drove to SD-6, where she figured Sark would be.  
  
On her way there, she called Sloane on her cell and told him she had forgotten something and had to come back to retrieve it.  
  
She drove into the underground parking garage and parked in her regular space. She got out and took a quick look around. She smiled when she saw Sark's car. She hurried in, closed her eyes briefly to avoid the blinding red light and strolled through the throng of people as she made her way to her desk.  
  
She sat down quickly and glanced at Sark's desk. He wasn't there. Her heart sank, but she figured Sloane was having a chat with him. She quickly rummaged through the drawers of her desk.  
  
_Where the hell is all the paper?  
  
_She siphoned through the paper once she found a stack, looking for a specific color.  
  
_White, yellow—no goldenrod—nope, wait, it's canary, isn't it? Oh who gives a fuck...blue...  
_  
A lump formed in her throat when she reached the bottom of the stack. She thought for a moment then pulled open another drawer. She couldn't help but grin as she gaped at an unopened ream of green paper. She tore open the package and pulled out one sheet. She balled it up in her fist then stood and wandered over to Sark's desk. She tossed the paper in the wastebasket next to his desk, then sauntered back out to the parking garage.  
  
She drove back to her house, as she still had a couple of hours before Sark would be leaving work. Will was surprised to see her back so soon and immediately asked her what had gone wrong.  
  
Sydney took a quick glance around and Will assured her that Francie was at work. Nothing went wrong, I just have a couple hours to kill before I meet with him.  
  
Will said. Just then, his beeper went off. Sydney grinned at him. he said with a smile.  
  
See you, Sydney said, giving him a quick hug.  
  
Will nodded and left. Sydney plopped down on the couch and lay on her back with a throw pillow behind her head. She couldn't help but grin as she stared up at the ceiling, her hands resting on her stomach. In just a couple hours she was going to tell Andrew David Sark that she had feelings for him. She could hardly contain herself and hoped that he would be able to look past the Paris incident and admit his feelings as well.  
  
  
Sydney had nodded off and she awoke to Will sitting by her with her legs in his lap, running his fingertips over her shins.  
  
It's a few minutes after five, I figured you'd need to be awake about now, he said, smiling at her.  
  
Sydney smiled back and reached her arms behind her to stretch, nearly knocking over a lamp. She grasped it quickly and swatted at Will when he began to laugh. She sat up and looked down at her lap. Will reached and lifted up her chin. He gave her a lop-sided grin.  
  
Cold feet?  
  
Sydney giggled and nodded. I was psyched earlier, but now I'm a little nervous that it's not going to work. Her usually warm chocolate doe eyes seemed to darken a bit and she sucked in a breath and looked off at a far wall.  
  
Will patted her shin. It's going to be fine. If he has any sense at all, he'll believe what you tell him. I mean, look at you: you're smart, you're funny, you have the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen, a great smile; you're perfect, Syd.  
  
Sydney felt a tear prick at her eye as she blushed from Will's words. She smiled brightly at him.  
  
See? That smile is completely contagious, he said, grinning back at her.  
  
The blush in Sydney's cheeks deepened and she stood up. She ran a hand through Will's hair and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Thank you so much for everything.  
  
Will stood up and gave her a hug. No problem.  
  
I'll see you soon, Sydney said, stepping back from him and going for her coat.  
  
But not if it goes well, right? Will said with a wink.  
  
Sydney grinned and jokingly waved her finger at him, then went to her car.  
  
  
Sydney reached the park a few minutes later. She parked and got out then headed to the bench by the willow. It was close to six so it was already somewhat dark. She sighed heavily and sat down on the empty bench. She wiped her sweaty palms on her slacks and tried to relax.  
  
She suddenly felt goose bumps break out on her arms and she sincerely hoped Sark hadn't come already and left when he didn't see her here. She rubbed her arms vigorously, warming them and sighed heavily as her eyes darted around the park, looking for any kind of motion.  
  
She stared down at her lap lost in thought. _What if he doesn't believe me? What if he thinks I slept with the guy because I wanted to get some and not because I was convinced he doesn't feel the same way I do about him?  
  
_Evening Ms. Bristow, Sark said casually, taking a seat beside her.  
  
Sydney's head snapped up and her mouth immediately went dry. She managed a quick nod. Mr. Sark.  
  
To what do I owe this little meeting?  
  
Sydney swallowed hard and cleared her throat. I-I wanted to tell you a couple things, she said quietly.  
  
Go on, Sark drawled.  
  
First, I-I wanted to tell you that the Paris incident was a mistake. I had too much to drink. But I wasn't lying when I said it was because I was hurting. She whispered the last word, her voice becoming gruff with the sobs rising in the back of her throat.  
  
Sark said dryly.  
  
Sydney pleaded, I don't need to have you saying things like that when I'm trying to get a point across.  
  
Sark sighed. Continue then.  
  
Sydney nodded and swallowed hard. That ties into our conversation earlier that day, before the receptionist called to say we were being given a second room. I wanted to tell you something, but just when I was about to, the phone rang. Then, after the call was finished, and you gave me the news, I couldn't bring myself to tell you. Her lip trembled and she looked down at her lap as sobs continued to rise in her throat. She choked them back.  
  
What did you want to say? Sark asked calmly, lifting her chin so she'd look at him. He hoped it was what he thought, because otherwise, he had no idea what on earth she could have possibly wanted to say.  
  
I like you, she whispered.  
  
Sark raised an eyebrow and leaned close to her. I couldn't hear you.  
  
I like you, Sydney said, a little louder, but still somewhat hushed because of the trapped tears she needed to free.  
  
Sark felt a tear sting his eye and he smiled at her as he leaned closer to whisper, I like you, too.  
  
The tears erupted from Sydney. she choked out.  
  
Sark nodded and reached a hand to her cheek and thumbed away a few tears. Sydney brought her hands to Sark's face and pulled him towards her as she connected her lips with his.  
  
Fireworks exploded, cymbals crashed, and a standing ovation all occurred somewhere at that moment.  
  
Love, passion, desire, and longing were all fueled into that kiss. Tears spilled out of Sydney's eyes and even a few were shed by Sark.  
  
After a bit, they both pulled back just slightly, and leaned with their foreheads touching, eyes glittering with tears, mouths pulled back into goofy grins. Sark pulled her into an embrace and Sydney rested her head on his chest, a sigh of relief escaping from her throat.  
  
Sark rested his chin atop Sydney's head and kept his arms wrapped around her, as if he was afraid to let go. I was afraid to tell you how I felt, he whispered.  
  
Sydney lifted her head to look at him.   
  
Our jobs, he said with an edge of sadness to his voice.  
  
Sydney grinned. Our jobs suck.  
  
Sark returned the grin. Indeed. I mean, not only could we be killed on duty, but protocol stands in our way as well.  
  
Sydney said with a sigh, laying her head on Sark's shoulder. It's worth the risk, though, isn't it?  
  
Sark said simply.  
  
Sydney bolted up from the bench. What? Are you saying that I just spilled my guts for no reason because you don't want to pursue this?  
  
Sark stood up as well. No, I just want to offer a solution.  
  
What do you mean? Sydney asked, tears surging into her eyes again.  
  
No, no, no, Sark coaxed, taking her into his arms, I just think that maybe we should wait until SD-6 is destroyed before we really decide to get in deep. Yes, protocol stands in our way, but I'm not terribly worried about it. What I'm worried about, is if something goes wrong on a mission and we lose each other or we both lose our lives. He stroked her hair. I'm afraid that we won't be able to really experience all that our relationship could be.  
  
Sydney pulled back. I see what you're saying, but it's just— she shook her head, —what if we don't get this chance again for another few years or something? We'll regret it we don't go for it now.  
  
I think it's necessary that we wait, Sark said quietly. Besides, with all the damage that has been caused to SD-6 already, I don't think the take-down is that far off. It could just be a few months. He smiled at her. Can't we wait a few months?  
  
Sydney smiled. I think so. But we have to promise that neither of us will go look for something else.  
  
Of course, Sark told her, and you shouldn't be worried about me, I should—  
  
Sydney said, laughing, the Paris incident is not something I want to repeat.  
  
Good to know, Sark said and pulled her close to him again. Sydney lay her head on his chest and soaked up the wonder that was Sark.  
  
Are you sure we're doing the right thing? she asked.  
  
Sark told her, it'll mean so much more when we can really enjoy it.  
  
I hope you're right, Sydney said quietly.  
  
Sark kissed the top of her head. I know I'm right, love. He smiled into her hair. You're worth it.  
  
Sydney felt tears threatening to fall and she let them. You too.  
  
Sark held her for a couple minutes more then pulled back slightly. We should probably get going. He searched her eyes and smiled. I look forward to work tomorrow.  
  
Me too, Sydney said, moving back into his embrace. She thought for a moment. Do you think we could maybe just have a little bit of a relationship? Just a kiss now and then to remind us of what we have to look forward to?  
  
I think that would be all right, Sark decided.  
  
Sydney whispered. She pulled back after a couple more minutes, much as she hated to do so. I should get going.  
  
Sark nodded and leaned his head down to brush his lips over hers. See you tomorrow, love.  
  
See you.  
  
  
**Author's Note: **I know exactly where I'm going with this because a dream of some of the scenes that will come next woke me up around six this morning:P A note about this chapter, I had tears in my eyes just a bit as I wrote this. I was so happy to have them *finally* admit their feelings for each other. Anyways, there will probably be at least two more chapters, maybe three, but that should do it. Once again, thank you to everyone who's reading, reviewing, and enjoying;)


	13. Afterthoughts

**Afterthoughts**

  
  
  
  


Sydney got into her car and drove to the CIA. She was so incredibly giddy she could hardly contain herself and she desperately wanted to let her mother know what had happened.  
  
She parked and went inside, swiftly walking past all the people. She hoped to get to her mother's cell without having to confront anyone. Unfortunately, she wouldn't have such luck. Vaughn gently grabbed her arm and pulled her off to the side.  
  
I haven't seen much of you lately, he told her.  
  
Well, I did just get back today, Sydney said with a chuckle.  
  
That's true. But, I haven't seen much of you, period. I mean, it just seems like it's been a while since we've talked.  
  
Sydney said quietly.  
  
I understand if— Vaughn stopped himself and shook his head, He smiled at her.  
  
Sydney nodded slightly and crossed her arms over her chest. Sorry to cut this short, but I wanted to go talk to my mother, then go home. She smiled and tilted her head to one side. I'm a bit tired.  
  
Vaughn said with a nod, I won't keep you. But, the mission—with Sark—it went all right?  
  
Sydney nodded and looked far into his eyes. It went well, she paused for effect, very well.  
  
Vaughn pursed his lips. I'm glad. I guess I'll see you later.  
  
Yeah. Later.  
  
Vaughn walked off and Sydney made her way to her mother's cell. With a smile and a flash of her badge, the guard let her through.  
  
She knocked lightly on the glass and her mother awoke from her nap and came to greet her. Irina yawned audibly and Sydney hid a grin. Irina smiled back at her and gazed into her eyes. Something sparkled in them and she could tell her daughter was happy. She wasn't sure what Sydney was happy about, but she definitely wanted to know. She smiled warmly at her.  
  
You're glowing, Irina said, tilting her head to the side a bit.  
  
Sydney grinned, her dimples prominent. Her chocolate doe eyes were bright, and she suddenly averted her gaze to the floor. Am I? she asked, blushing.  
  
Irina nodded and smiled at her and chuckled a bit. What are you so giddy about, babe?  
  
I told Andrew how I feel about him, Sydney said, grinning broadly, and he feels the same way.  
  
I'm happy for you, sweetheart, Irina told her, I just worry that you may be getting in a bit deep.  
  
I'm assuming you mean with SD-6, Sydney said.  
  
Yes, like I said, you should focus on destroying them first, then going after love later.  
  
Well, we're a step ahead, Mom. We decided to hold off until SD-6 is gone before we leap into a real relationship, Sydney told her.  
  
Irina said approvingly, and I'm glad you found someone.  
  
Sydney sighed with content and smiled. _Me too. _Me too. She looked down at the floor for a moment then back up. I should get going.  
  
Of course. Have a good night, Irina said.  
  
You too, Mom. Sydney started to walk off down the hall before she stopped and turned around.   
  
  
  
I love you.  
  
Irina felt tears flood into her eyes suddenly, and she nodded. I love you too, babe.  
  
Sydney blinked and a tear fell from her eye and onto her cheek. She turned around again and walked down the hall and out of the building to her car.  
  
  
A few minutes later, Sydney arrived home. To her delight, Francie was at work and Will was home. She gave him a smile as she walked in the door.  
  
Hey you, she said, hanging up her coat.  
  
Will wandered over to her from the kitchen and wrapped her up in a brief embrace. He led her over to the couch after a moment and sat down with her. How did it go?  
  
Very well, Sydney said, still grinning, I told him how I felt, and we were able to work past the whole Paris incident.  
  
That's great, Will said, squeezing her shoulder. So he feels the same way and all?  
  
Yes, totally. We're also going to wait a bit until SD-6 is taken down before we get ahead of ourselves. Just in case something happens, Sydney told him.  
  
Yeah, that's a smart move, Will said, nodding.  
  
We think so too, Sydney said with a smile.  
  
You're amazing, Will said after a moment.  
  
How so? Sydney asked curiously, raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
It's just—I love to see you like this. When you're happy. You have this—glow—and everything's right in the world of Sydney. You have no idea how much it means to me for you to be happy, Will said, kissing the top of her head and pulling her into a one-armed hug.  
  
_But I do._ Sydney grinned at him and stayed there for a moment. Hey, I think I'm going to take a bath and go to bed.  
  
Will said, releasing her from his embrace as she stood up.  
  
Sydney gave him a lopsided grin. I know I said it before, but, I really want to thank you for everything you've done for me.  
  
You know, this may sound cheesy, but your happiness is all that matters to me. Seeing you happy more than suffices, he said, his blue eyes shining.  
  
Sydney rumpled his hair a bit and kissed his cheek. Good night.  
  
Good night.  
  
Sydney sighed contentedly and made her way to the bathroom.


	14. The Unexpected

**The Unexpected**

  
  
  
  


Six months later.  
  
  
  
The feelings between Sydney and Sark steadily increased, and doubts were extinguished with kisses here and there. The months flew by, and before they knew it, they were being told that the take-down of SD-6 was imminent. They couldn't have been happier.  
  
The day Sydney and Sark found out, Sydney felt like she had died and gone to heaven. She smiled the whole day and dedicated her lunch hour to a make-out session with Sark in the park on the bench by the willow tree.  
  
On the drive home that evening—Sydney left before Sark did—she had cranked the volume up on her stereo and sang along with whatever song was being played. When she got home, she parked her car and got out, a spring in her step as she bounded up the front steps. She went inside the house and looked around. She planned on telling Francie everything tonight, so that the next day, she wouldn't be full of questions about why the bank' had been destroyed.  
  
Hey guys! she called, hanging up her coat. She looked around the living room and the kitchen.   
  
She got a sinking feeling her stomach as she began to search the rooms. Francie's room was empty and Will's room was empty. She swallowed a lump in her throat as she came across the closed door of her room. Her hands were shaking so badly that she barely was able to grip the door handle.  
  
she screamed.  
  
The mangled bodies of her best friends lay on the floor covered in blood. She staggered out into the hallway, gripping onto anything she could to keep from collapsing. She managed to find the strength to get back to her car and drove well over the speed limit to the CIA.  
  
Sydney shook uncontrollably as she somehow got inside of the building. Several people immediately rushed over to her, fussing over her, asking her what was wrong. Sobs racked her body and she was barely able to choke out that Sloane had gotten to Will and Francie. At that instant, some of the people went to notify Kendall, Jack, and Vaughn that the take-down was going to have to occur a day early, if they were to have any chance.  
  
The people still hovering around Sydney attempted to get her to sit down but she pushed them all away and hurried in the direction of her mother's cell. She angrily asked the guard to let her through and he complied. Before she made her way down the hallway, she demanded the guard open the cell. He refused and Sydney was just about to raise Hell with him when he nodded and led the way with the key.  
  
Irina turned around from her place on the floor and stood up quickly upon seeing Sydney's convulsing figure. The guard unlocked the door and Sydney hurried into the cell and into her mother's arms. The guard shut and locked the door and mumbled something about tapping on the glass when Sydney was ready to leave.  
  
Irina held her daughter as she cried. She smoothed her hair and rested her cheek against Sydney's head. She slowly led Sydney over to the cot and forced her to sit. Sydney did so and immediately climbed onto her mother's lap when Irina sat down as well.  
  
Sydney sobbed and kept her head buried in her mother's shoulder. Irina kept her arms wrapped tightly around Sydney as she rocked her back and forth, attempting to soothe her. When Sydney finally seemed to calm down a little, Irina gently asked her what had happened.  
  
_What happened? What happened?!?! My two best friends were killed by a man who also killed my fiancé and who has been lying to me since the day I started working for him and is someone I've wanted dead ever since I learned the truth about SD-6.  
_  
The sobs came back but Sydney managed to choke out an answer. Irina felt her eyes tear up at Sydney's words and held her daughter tighter.  
  
A while later, Sydney's sobs had subsided and she had found a bit of peace in slumber. Irina was still holding her—as Sydney had refused to budge—stroking her hair and rubbing her back now and then.  
  
Just when Irina herself had begun to nod off, using Sydney's head as something of a pillow, she heard footsteps coming towards the cell. She looked up to see Kendall, Jack, and Vaughn. The three men said nothing and Irina gently nudged Sydney awake. Sydney lifted her head and looked around, trying to remember where she was and how she had gotten there.  
  
The realization hit her like a ton of bricks.  
  
The sobs returned worse than ever and Sydney buried her head in her mother's shoulder once again. Irina gave the three men a look that told them now wasn't the time for whatever they wanted to say.  
  
Jack nodded and opened the door of the cell. He dismissed Kendall and Vaughn and knelt by the cot. He lifted Sydney's chin and saw the pain in her eyes. He thumbed away a few tears and kissed her forehead. He looked up at Irina and saw the sadness that she felt clearly displayed in her eyes. He sighed heavily and gently rubbed Sydney's back.  
  
We have to go through with the take-down a day early. We've already rigged the building with explosives. SD-6 is going down today. Jack looked into Sydney's eyes as he said the words and he saw the emotion in them change.  
  
Anger.  
  
Dad, no, Sark—Andrew—is still in there, we have to get him, Sydney pleaded, suddenly bolting from her mother's lap.  
  
Jack stood up. We can't risk sending anyone inside, it'll end up in more deaths than we can afford.  
  
Jesus, Dad, how can you be so callous? I love Sark, Goddamn it, and there is no way in _hell_ I'm losing him! Sydney was breathing heavily as she tore open the door of the cell and ran out into the hallway, wanting to get to her car as fast as possible.  
  
Jack was speechless. He looked at Irina, hoping she could elaborate. She simply nodded.  
  
Do you think she'll— he started, already knowing the answer to what he was about to ask.  
  
Love is a force more powerful than any other. She'll do whatever it takes. You and I both know she's very passionate. We both also know that she's in love. She's not going to let anything stand in her way, not with what she's been through all these years, Irina said, not taking her eyes off of Jack.  
  
Come with me, Jack told her, I'm going to need your help. Without waiting for Irina to comment, Jack grabbed her arm and ran with her out of the cell and the building to his car. He barely noticed that Vaughn's car was gone, indicating that he had probably taken off after Sydney as well.  
  
  
Sydney was already on her way to the Credit Dauphine building. She had no idea what to expect when she arrived, but she could only hope she wasn't too late. She coughed when smoke came through the air vents. She rolled down her window to try to let in some fresh air and pounded her fist on the wheel because the explosion had already taken place.  
  
Angry tears surged into her eyes as she slammed on the brakes and got out, leaving the car idle. She took in the wreckage of the Credit Dauphine building and nearly collapsed.  
  
There was no way Sark could have gotten out alive.  
  
she murmured, no, no, no, _no_!  
  
Sydney ran to the wreckage and began looking, looking for any kind of sign. She burned her hands on the scalding pieces of concrete. She dropped to her knees and buried her face in her hands.  
  
She had lost Will, Francie, and now Sark. She couldn't take it. She leaned forward, sobs erupting from her. She had nothing left. She was just about ready to get up, go home, find her gun, and bid farewell to her life of misery when a pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her to her feet.


	15. Eternity

**Eternity**

  
  
  
  


Sydney felt herself being raised to her feet and she turned around, hoping it was the one person she wanted—_needed_—it to be.  
  
  
  
Vaughn gave her a small nod and hugged her to him, knowing the tremendous pain she must have been going through. Sydney leaned with her head on his chest, her arms dangling at her sides, still in absolute shock at the day's events.  
  
A mere few seconds later, Jack and Irina came running up to Sydney and Vaughn. Relieved to see that Sydney was okay, Jack and Irina smiled a bit as they caught their breath. Sydney immediately pulled away from the arms of Vaughn and into the arms of both of her parents. They embraced her fiercely and the three of them stood in their group hug.  
  
Vaughn nodded to himself, as he took in the sight of the happy family and walked away.  
  
Jack and Irina bumped foreheads as they both went to kiss the top of Sydney's head. They shared a brief chuckle then nervously turned their attention back to their daughter.  
  
Everything's going to be fine, Sydney, Jack whispered, I just want you to know that.  
  
Sydney forced herself to nod and wiped a few tears from her eyes. I know, it's just going to take me awhile to pick up all the pieces.  
  
Well, here's a start, Jack began and Sydney and Irina looked at him curiously, your mother and I are going to be here for you, and all of three of us will be together.  
  
Sydney felt tears of happiness form in her eyes. All three of us? she asked in disbelief.  
  
Irina chimed in.  
  
Jack nodded. He kissed the top of Sydney's head and then shared a brief kiss with Irina.  
  
I don't know what to say, Jack, Irina said quietly, tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
Jack smiled—a real smile—and shook his head slightly. You can figure it out later. He wrapped his arms tighter around Irina and Sydney gently pulled away, leaving her parents in each other's arms. She smiled in spite of everything that had happened. Her parents still loved each other despite their complicated and utterly screwed up past and she was glad that they had decided to try and work things out. She sighed contentedly and stood with her arms wrapped around herself, watching her parents whisper things back and forth. She was about to go back to her car when a voice from behind her stopped her in her tracks.  
  
Ms. Bristow.  
  
_Oh God. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I have to be dreaming._ Sydney turned around slowly and found herself staring into the eyes of the man she loved and whom she thought was dead. Her voice cracked when she tried to speak.  
  
  
  
Sark smiled broadly and took Sydney into his arms when she came running over to him. He felt her tears go through his shirt and he whispered in her ear that everything was all right. She pulled back after a few moments.  
  
How did you get out?  
  
I had already driven out of the parking garage and was on my way when the building exploded behind me. Since I wasn't told anything about doing things a day early, I immediately went to the CIA and demanded an explanation. Kendall told me everything and I came back here to see if I could find you.  
  
Sydney stared into his eyes for a moment before saying, I thought I'd lost you. I mean, Will, Francie— she shook her head, —I was running on empty.  
  
Sark gave her a small smile. It's all right now, love, I'm here. He lifted her chin and their lips melded. Sydney wrapped her arms around his neck and Sark pulled her close against his body. After a bit, Sydney pulled back. She looked down nervously then looked back up and gazed far into his eyes.  
  
I love you, Andrew.  
  
Sark felt the muscle in his chest tighten as he ached from all the love he had inside of him. I love you too, Sydney.  
  
That's the first time we've said that to each other, Sydney whispered.  
  
But it won't be the last, Sark told her, smiling.  
  
Sydney melted and felt herself lean back into Sark's loving, comforting, protective embrace. Do you want to go for a walk?  
  
Sure. Where do you want to go? Sark asked.  
  
I was thinking the beach that's not that far from here, Sydney said with a shrug.  
  
Sark nodded and he and Sydney waved to Irina and Jack who were grinning broadly at them. Sark wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders and they walked.  
  
It wasn't long before they ended up at the beach that was fairly close to where the Credit Dauphine building once stood. They walked along the shore after removing their shoes and holding them with their fingers hooked in the back of the heels, dangling them at their sides.  
  
They both looked around absently, almost expecting someone to be watching them. They were sure it was over, but someone could still be watching. If their conversation was heard and people either formerly working for SD-6 or currently working for the Alliance had learned of their involvement, they could be in for an awfully unpleasant surprise.  
  
You want to sit down? she asked after they had been walking for a while.  
  
Sark stopped walking and stood in the somewhat damp sand. He absently dug his toes into the sand and Sydney did the same. There was something strangely comforting and relaxing about sand between one's toes, but Sark couldn't quite lay his finger (or his toe) on it.  
  
He gave her a grin and nodded as they trudged up the dry—and deep—sand to sit down. He spread out his overcoat on the sand when Sydney did so as well and they both sat down.  
  
They looked at each other for a moment and exchanged goofy grins. Neither one could fully comprehend what they had accomplished.  
  
We did it, she said in disbelief. I mean, we actually did it.  
  
It was all you, Sydney, Sark insisted, smiling at her.  
  
Sydney blushed and smiled back. They looked at the sunset. The colors of the sky. Sydney pointed out its symbolism and Sark had agreed. She turned towards him after a couple minutes. Without a moment's hesitation, Sydney's lips collided with Sark's with incredible force and passion.  
  
Sark tangled his hands in Sydney's hair and Sydney ran her fingertips across the back of Sark's neck. Sark moved his hands down to Sydney's back and finally leaned back and pulled Sydney on top of him. His hands slid underneath her shirt and caressed the silky smooth skin of her back as Sydney's hands artfully undid each button of his shirt.  
  
Once all the buttons had been undone, Sydney opened the shirt and ran her hands across Sark's chest. Sark gently raised Sydney's shirt and she helped to lift it over her head and toss it on the sand. Sark pressed Sydney's body against his in an embrace as he kissed her before gently rolling over so that he was on top. He tossed his own shirt in the sand and he and Sydney both went to work removing pants and all other material barriers.  
  
In a matter of a couple minutes, all garments had been shed and Sark sat on his knees looking far into Sydney's eyes. Sydney lay on her back, her legs stretched out and spread apart because Sark was sitting between them. She gave him a small nod as her eyes stared into his. Sark understood it as she had meant it to be—an invitation for him to take all of her.  
  
So he did.  
  
His hands ran over her entire body, softly caressing her curves as their bodies worked together as one. Their legs intertwined as they moved with a sort of yearning and passion as they strove to achieve one goal. The ardor between them grew as they got closer and closer.  
  
Soon, the goal was met and their bodies convulsed as their cumulative desires were eagerly fed. The two of them caught their breath and Sark slipped onto his side and took Sydney into his arms and held her. Sydney curled her body into Sark's and lay her head on his chest. She relished the protective shield Sark's arms seemed to form around her and she sighed contentedly.  
  
Sark reached a hand to Sydney's head and stroked her hair. He kissed the top of her head and looked up at the sky when he saw Sydney do the same. He wrapped his arms tighter around her when she huddled closer to him. He stared up at the night sky, a dark blue with some of the sunset shades mixed into it. The stars twinkled as they shone down on the pair.  
  
I love you, Sydney said softly for the second time that night.  
  
I love you, too, Sark replied as he held Sydney tighter to his body.  
  
Tomorrow's a new day, she whispered, and it's going to be different.  
  
Sark said in agreement with a slight nod of his head.  
  
We'll finally get to explore the path we wanted to explore months ago, she continued. She sniffed as a tear rolled down her cheek.  
  
Yes, love, he whispered into her hair, and it's going to be absolutely perfect.  
  
Sydney said smiling,   
  
  
  


FIN

  
  
  


**Author's Note: **I hope everyone enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was an incredible journey especially with getting Sydney and Sark together *finally* and having a final blow be struck to SD-6 so their relationship could actually work. I feel bad that I killed off Will and Francie (especially Will, as he was so amazingly supportive of the S/S relationship), but I felt it was necessary for everything to play out like it did. I want to say a huge thanks to everyone who read this story, so...THANK YOU! ;x


End file.
